Play Dumb
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: WARNING;Threesome with Pairing Ginhiji/Okihiji (i just love Hijiuke) Summary: Hijikata mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk Tetsu. bagaimana tangapan Gintoki dan juga Sougo? ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang merebutkan Hijikata dengan cara yang di usulkan oleh Kagura dari papinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer** : Everyone knew Gintama is not mine!

 **Pairing** : Ginhiji; Okihiji; _Slight_ Yamahiji ( **AN** : I just love Hijiuke \/ _gomen_ _ne_ Hijikata-san)

 **Rating** : **M (For lemon in the ending)**

 _ **Note : threesome warning!**_

 _ **Ginhiji**_ _ **case**_

Sudah banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan wakil komandan untuk Shinsengumi. Bahkan orang-orang mulai menjukinya sebagai _pembersih masalah,_ rasanya status **Wakil** **Komandan** yang seharusnya melambung tinggi menjadi sampah yang lebih buruk daripada sampah.

Sebenarnya, apakah sebuah pengorbanan itu buruk? Apakah bertarung mati-matian itu buruk?Apakah itu merendahkannya?. Apa gunanya menjadi otak satuan polisi besar yang bahkan ditakuti karena seperti iblis!?, jika dia bahkan tidak bisa menyimpan nyawanya!.

"Sialan…"

Entah, dari berbagai orang yang menghormati Hijikata— Sakata Gintoki merasa dirinya adalah orang yang _paling_ kesal setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hijikata ambruk di depannya, tidur pulas sampai sekarang seolah dia tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini.

Benar, pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Masih tidur tak sadarkan diri dengan kulit tertutup perban-perban putih dan pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Bahkan setelah Gintoki kembali dari mengantarkan bocah Sasaki si pembuat masalah, serta sepucuk surat untuk almarhum Hijikata Tamegoro.

"Kenapa begitu panik? Apakah nyawa bocah Sasaki itu lebih penting dari nyawamu sendiri?"

Ini juga pertama kalinya. Hijikata begitu panik seolah misi penting dari Kondo di gagalkannya, atau bahkan dia sendiri yang telah membunuh atasannya!.

 _Kenapa_ _kenapa_? Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya namun semuanya hampir tidak masuk akal.

Siapapun tahu alasan kenapa Hijikata menyelamatkan bocah buangan tersebut. Tetsunosuke mempunyai riwayat hidup mirip dengannya, menapaki jalan berduri yang sama dengan dirinya. Hijikata berusaha menyingkirkan Tetsu dari jalan yang berduri, dan mulai berjalan diatas padang rumput yang hijau.

Keinginan sederhana tersebut tak sampai ke hati Isaburo, meskipun Hijikata menuliskan suratnya begitu _manis_.Mungkin dari semua hal, kekesalan Gintoki adalah bagian tersebut.

Perasaan Hijikata tidak tersampaikan. _Perasaan_ yang tidak pernah di berikannya pada siapapun kecuali Kondo, sekarang ingin dia ulurkan ke Isaburo namun ditolak. Bagaimana menyebutnya? Gintoki menyebutnya perasaan terbatas tersebut seperti dagangan Sakamoto yang tertulis _limited edition_ di covernya.

 _Singkatnya dia hanya iri…_

Dalam lubuk hati Gintoki yang paling dalam, dia selalu mengagumi Hijikata. Tidak seperti Hijikata, dia pernah **sekali** menyerah untuk memiliki sesuatu yang berharga. Dia terlalu takut. Terlalu takut memiliki karena merasa tak sanggup untuk melindunginya. Jika dia gagal berkorban, itu akan menyakitkannya. Dia lelah merasa untuk merasa kesakitan lagi.

Pertemuan dengan Otose, wanita tua Bangka yang harus dilindunginya. Lalu pertemuannya dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura. Membuatnya sadar, jika di dunia ini tidak ada _pengorbanan sepihak_. Sebagai kawan, mereka akan saling melindungi.

Sekali itu juga Sakata Gintoki, seseorang yang pernah dijuluki sebagai Shiroyasha. Bangkit, berani untuk mengorbankan segalanya demi orang-orang terpenting baginya. 

Namun Hijikata kebalikannya, tidak sepenuhnya namun mirip. Mereka berdua bagaikan barang yang berbentuk dan berfungsi sama, hanya berbeda merk.

Hijikata berkorban dan melindungi tanpa memperdulikan itu semua. Dia tidak peduli meskipun tidak ada yang melindunginya, tidak peduli jika dia harus kesakitan seorang diri. Bahkan Gintoki yakin jika pemuda tersebut tidak masalah jika jasanya dilupakan atau bahkan diejek setelah kematiannya.

"Sebenarnya…Orang seperti apa dirimu?," dia pasti sudah gila. Duduk di kursi pengunjung dan menatap wajah tampan Hijikata berlama-lama, masih lagi mengagumi lelaki tersebut. "Kau terlalu baik, Oogushi-kun," tanpa sadar dia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh rambut hitam pekat bagaikan langit malam tanpa bintang. Suraian halus mengelitik kulit jemarinya, memaksanya menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Hijikata telah membebaskannya, hanya karena status mantan Joishi nya sama dengan miliki Tetsu. Jika dia ditangkap sebagai mantan, maka bocah itu juga. Apakah sekali lagi keberadaannya diabaikan oleh wakil komandan?.

"Hmm…"

Hijikata mulai bersuara dan mengeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Orang yang pertama kalinya dilihatnya setelah siuman adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui saat ini. "Kenapa kau ada disini?," tanyanya lirih meskipun berusaha sekasar mungkin.

"Dasar. Asistenmu yang manis itu memintaku untuk menjagamu sementara dia melakukan sesuatu bersama Zaki," jawabnya. Gintoki mencegah Hijikata bangkit, mendorongnya pelan untuk kembali berbaring "Aku tahu kalau kau merasa kesal dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Tapi percuma saja, keras kepalamu bisa membuka lukamu lagi," ocehnya. Untuk kali ini saja Hijikata menurut, dan tak membantah seperti biasanya.

Langit-langit putih rumah sakit. Sudah berapa kalinya dia harus menikmati pemadangan yang sama setiap kali dia terluka dan ambruk. Meskipun tidak melihat sosok di sebelahnya, Hijikata merasa risih "Hei, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Tetsu dan Yamazaki kembali," mintanya.

"Tidak bisa," Gintoki menjawab cepat. Sebenarnya jika bisa Hijikata ingin berteriak _kenapa!?_ Namun kondisinya jelas tak memadai. Dengan mudah Gintoki melanjutkan kalimatnya "Apalagi aku mengkhawatirkanmu," entah itu hanya lelucon yang biasa dilontarkan tokoh utama Gintama, atau memang Gintoki sudah menjadi gila dan keceplosan. Hijikata mengabaikannya, hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana mereka saling berbicara seperti orang waras pada umumnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Hijikata lembut "Bukan karena mengkhawatirkanku, tapi karena telah mendorong Tetsu dari atap sebelumnya. Mau bagaimanapun kau telah menyelamatkannya,"

Gintoki mengertakan giginya, dia sangat kesal sekarang. Beruntung Hijikata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. "Hou, kau sangat suka pada bocah itu huh," dia tidak pernah dendam pada Tetsu, namun dia hanya bisa sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Berlahan Gintoki menunduk, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hijikata. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Bola mata biru Hijikata yang sedikit kaget, melebar dan tak terkendali wajah itu memerah. Sensasi bibir mereka bersentuhan terasa begitu kilat, seolah hanya ilusi belaka. Namun senyuman jahil Gintoki adalah bukti jika mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang…memalukan, meskipun hanya bagi Hijikata karena dia tidak bisa menolah dengan kondisinya.

"Ap…Apa yang kau pikirkan sih!?," Hijikata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendudukan dirinya. Sayangnya kedua tangan besar pemuda bersurai perak diatasnya menahan kedua pundaknya "Benar, aku hanya orang aneh yang menyerang seseorang yang tak berdaya sepertimu. Namun…" dia menjeda dengan senyuman "Apakah kau tidak ingin sekali saja, memperhatikanku?"

 _Apa maksudnya?—_ Hijikata hanya menatap bola mata merah diatasnya penuh tanya dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Gintoki juga, setelah mengatakan hal-hal gila dia pergi begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian, seperti dugaan Tetsu bersama beberapa orang datang.

 _ **Okihiji case**_

Patut dipertanyakan apakah Hijikata itu manusia atau bukan. Pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu kini telah berjalan, berkeliaran di rumah sakit. Kondo hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah Hijikata yang tidak selayaknya pasien. "Hmm?...Kenapa wajahmu Sougo?," Tanya si gorilla pada remaja yang berdiri _anteng_ di depan jendela.

Wajah tanpa ekpresi Sougo, terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya Kondo seseorang yang telah bersamanya bertahun-tahun yang dapat mengenali mood anak bersurai coklat pasir tersebut. Sougo tidak pernah suka jika Hijikata terluka bukan karena dirinya, namun rasa _tidak_ _suka_ tersebut lebih kentara dengan aura misterius di sekeliling remaja tersebut.

"Tidak ada Kondo=san," jawab Sougo "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah tidak apa-apa mmbiarkan Hijikata-san berkeliaran dengan keadaan seperti itu?," terangnya. Semakin anak itu tersenyum, semakin besar juga aura hitam yang mengepung ruang peristirahatan dimana penghuninya masih keluar untuk membeli majalah!. "Kondo-san kelihatannya si brengsek itu menghindariku"

Komandan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Semenjak kejadian _hari itu_ , Hijikata menghindari Okita. Jelas saja, mana ada yang di jenguk malah pamit pergi membeli majalah pada penjenguknya!? Bukannya sesuatu seperti itu adalah tugas si penjenguk?— Hijikata juga tidak pandai menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat di depan Sougo, membuat anak itu ingin menghancurkan seisi rumas sakit.

Daripada sampah, Tetsunosuke lebih seperti hama baginya—hama yang harus dibasmi—Selama ini dia adalah anak _kesayangan_ Hijikata satu-satunya. Selama Sougo meminta, Hijikata akan menurutinya apapun yang terjadi, meskipun diikuiti dengan omelan. Namun hari ini juga Hijikata sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan kabur begitu saja, sebenarnya dimana etnik samurai yang dipegangnya!?.

"Ma…Maa.." Kondo melambaikan tangannya "Dia hanya malu bukan? Kejadiannya dengan Gintoki juga pasti salah paham"

Pada hari itu. Selain yamazaki dan Tetsu, Sougo dan Kondo juga ikut bersama untuk melihat kondisi sang wakil komandan. Remaja yang memiliki insting tajam tersebut menghentikan rombongan di belakangnya, dan meminta mereka pergi untuk sesaat. Tentu saja, Okita melihat semuanya.

Gintoki dan dirinya berpapasan dan disanalah Hijikata menjadi _penjahat_ disini. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia mencemaskan bahkan menginginkan lelaki yang ingin dibunuhnya?, namun sifat keras kepalanya menolongnya. Dia tidak peduli jenis perasaan apa yang dia miliki pada Hijikata, yang pasti setelah kakaknya meninggal tidak ada lagi yang bisa memiliki Hijikata selain Kondo. Jika bisa dia ingin memanipulasi Hijikata sepenuhnya, sayangnya rupanya ada satu lagi hama. Sakata Gintoki apa yang dia pikirkan?.

"Kondo-san aku akan berbicara dengannya"

Yamazaki membantu Hijikata dengan memberikan pundaknya sebagai pembantu jalan. Pria culun tersebut terlihat senang bisa membantu atasannya, dia selalu berpikir jika atasannya yang satu itu selalu mengambil semuanya sendirian "Tapi aku selalu menyukai sisi keren itu, Hijikata-san," tiba-tiba saja dia menyuarakan pikirannya. Hijikata menaikan alisnya, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pengakuan yang tiba-tiba tersebut "Tapi sayang sekali kalau Danna yang akan mengam—" suara ledakan terdengar. Mementalkan si inspektur ke luar jendela, dan membuat kehancuran di sekitar. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah kapten devisi satu, Okita Sougo menembak peluru bazokanya pada salah satu anggota Shinsengumi hanya karena kesal dengan bagian _Danna_ –, Jika ingin menambahi itu juga karena Yamazaki mengaku seenaknya.

Hijikata yang terkena hempasan terjatuh ke lantai, dengan kakinya yang belum pulih cukup susah untuk berdiri. Sougo mengulurkan tangannya, membantu orang special setelah Kondo baginya. Hijikata tidak mengatakan apapun dan menerima bantuan remaja tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak mata dan bertingkah begitu gugup.

"Hijikata-san…"

Okita mendorong Hijikata ke dalam kamar, mengikuti dia mengunci pintu putih di belakangnya. Kondo sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika Sougo berkata jika dia ingin berbicara dengan Hijikata. Menghormati keinginannya komandan gorilla tersebut menolong Yamazaki yang terjatuh dan bersama kembali ke markas.

"Hmm…Sougo?," Hijikata memanggil. Dengan kikuk dia menatap remaja di depannya, dia bahkan tidak terlalu berani untuk bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

Sougo tersenyum licik, menikmati reaksi konyol Hijikata. "Kau menghindariku Hijikata-san," ujarnya seraya mendekat. Dengan tangannya dia memaksa Hijikata untuk menoleh padanya, mengajaknya saling menatap. Warna biru bagaikan lautan dalam, selalu bisa membuat si pemilik mata coklat merasa takjub. Sementara Sougo takjub memandangi bola mata Hijikata, pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut mendorong pelan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"A…Aku tidak menghindarimu," Hijikata menyangkal. Kakinya yang telah lelah untuk menyangga tubuhnya melemas, terpaksa dia melempar pantatnya keatas kasar dan duduk "….Hanya saja…Kau melihatnya bukan? Si brengsek itu?"

Setelah semua yang terjadi, tentu saja Sougo tahu siapa yang dmaksud 'si brengsek' itu. Hanya saja melihat Hijikata tidak seperti biasanya dan begitu kikuk, sisi sadisnya tidak tahan jika tidak menjahili si wakil komandan "Siapa?," tanyanya pura-pura bodoh.

 _Memang bodoh—_ pikir Hijikata mengetahui niat buruk Okita untuk menjahilinya. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi kalau begitu "Oh, kau tidak mellihatnya?," anggap saja begitu, dia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Sougo duduk di kursi pengunjung seraya memutar bola matanya. Dia terlihat malas setelah tahu jika Hijikata tidak akan mengikuti permainannya "Jika yang kau maksud adalah Danna yang menciummu kemarin. Iya, aku melihatnya," akunya. Meskipun rencananya gagal, bisa melihat Hijikata bersemu merah membuatnya cukup puas "Jadi…apa hubunganmu dengan Danna?," tanyanya membuat Hijikata semakin sewot pada seseorang yang memiliki rambut perak.

"Di…Diam! Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh supaya aku tidak menjahuimu, tolol!," olokan yang terakhir cukup membuat Sougo marah. "Heh, aku tidak masalah dengan kau menjahuiku," Sougo memulai permainannya kembali, sesuai dugaannya Hijikata mengerut kesal dan mulai meledak "Kalau begitu pergilah! Bukannya seharusnya kau bekerja?," teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu putih di seberang sana.

"Kau mengusirku? Padahal setelah jauh-jauh aku menjengukmu," oceh remaja tersebut seraya membuka sebungkus permen dan memakannya, dengan seenaknya dia membuang sampahnya kearah Hijikata.

"Jengukanmu itu sama sekali tidak manis tahu! Bertingkah seperti anak-anak seumuranmu, brengsek!," teriak Hijikata lalu melempar sampah tersebut ke tempatnya "Serius, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Selama aku tidak ada bertingkahlah seperti kau adalah wakil komandan yang kau cita-citakan i—" omelannya berhenti. Manik birunya melebar, membulat sebulat mungkin, ketika menyadari bibir Okita menempel dengan miliknya. Rasa asam dan manis permen lemon berputar di sekitar indra pengecapnya, aroma teh hijau yang selalu diminum Sougo setiap pagi semerbak mengelilinginya.

Keterlaluan, bahkan ciuman ini lebih dalam daripada yang dilakukan Gintoki. Lelaki yang lebih muda memasukan lidahnya, menjelajah setiap sudut mulut Hijikata sambil memutar permen. Permen tersebut selalu perpindah tempat, membagi rasanya pada mereka berdua. Ketika permen tersebut mengecil dan hamper habis. Sougo meninggalkan manisan tersebut di mulut Hijikata dan memutuskan ciuman.

"Manis bukan?," Sougo menunjukan seringaiannya. Rasanya Hijikata ingin menggamparnya namun dia menahan diri, jika seperti ini terus remaja tersebut hanya akan terus mempermainkannya. "Kalian pikir apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Mencium seorang laki-laki!?" teriaknya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sougo hanya menertawakannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ingin sedikit memberikan kecupan.

Hijikata mendorongnya lalu menakikan kedua kakinya, dan mulai berbaring. Mengambil selimut dia menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya, tapi yang paling penting adalah wajahnya "Pergilah aku ingin beristirahat," usirnya. Kelihatannya cara tersebut adalah cara terakhir untuk mengusir si kapten devisi pertama yang sedang membolos, dengan kedok…menjenguk wakil komandan.

"Hijikata-san," panggil Sougo malas-malasan " Kabur itu melanggar kode etik Samurai, bukan?"

Lelaki yang sudah menutup matanya tak menjawab dan mengabaikannya. Menengok jam, ini juga sudah waktunya bagi sang kapten devisi pertama untuk bermain dan bergabung dengan orang-orangnya "Baiklah, kau ada benarnya wakil komandan. Aku akan melanjutkan tugasku," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

 _ **Ginhiji/Okihiji Case**_

Hijikata telah kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dia sudah bisa berteriak memarahi bawahannya, dan bertingkah biasa di depan Okita namun setiap kali melihat Gintoki dia akan mencaci makinya.

"Danna, kita buat singkat saja. Jangan menggangu idiot disana itu," mintanya sarkas sambil menunjuk sosok Hijikata diluar dari dalam dinding kaca. Untuk beberapa saat Gintoki tidak mengindahkan remaja di depannya dan menghabiskan parfait keduanya. Baru saja mereka bertemu, Sougo mengajaknya membolos dan mentraktirnya di kafe, tentu kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakannya.

Sougo masih nempak tenang, jawaban seperti apapun dia berencana tetap membunuh pemuda penggila gula di depannya. Namun dia membutuhkan keterangan, serta alasan melakukannya agar hatinya tenang dan tidak membabi buta.

"Hmm? Apa dia milikmu?," daripada menjawab Gintoki malah bertanya "Sejak kapan? Kupikir dia masih berkeliaran sendirian dengan pantat seksinya itu," ocehnya memperhatikan si wakil komandan di luar sana.

"Danna, jika dia mendengarnya kau akan terbunuh. Dia memang sendirian tapi bukan berarti kau bisa merampoknya"

"Maa…makanya aku tanya merampoknya dari siapa? Jangan katakana kalau gorilla itu punya hubungan dengannya, atau yang lebih parah si Yamazaki itu—Oh tidak, yang paling parah kalau dia ternyata adalah si uke Sasaki Tetsu-apapun-itu…" Gintoki mengoceh masih dengan melahap manisannya.

Meminum kopinya, Sougo mendengarkan semuanya. Ternyata benar tujuannya dengan Gintoki adalah sama "Danna kau berbicara seolah Hijikata-san lebih buruk daripada pelacur yang harganya mahal. Tentu saja dia masih _Cherry_ - _boy_ sama seperti asistennya, mengingat para perempuan menjauh darinya karena moyones, dan yang lebih penting lagi belum ada _**Seme**_ yang bisa menguasainya. Tentu karena ke-tsundere-annya," dia mungkin bukan Seme sempurna karena hanya Author ini saja menyetujuinya jadi seme. Tapi ceritanya kali ini dia **harus** jadi seme apapun yang terjadi, dan dia sih oke saja semenjak dia selalu tertarik mendominasi Hijikata.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Pembicaraan kalian gak beres, Fic ini juga!," rupanya tidak hanya mereka berdua. Shinpachi dan Kagura mengikuti pembicaraan rese mereka. "Benar, ini bukan pembicaraan yang cocok untuk perempuan tahu," timpal Kagura sebelum melahap pudingnya, "Tapi karena si sadis mentraktir, aku akan bertahan mendengar cerita _humu_ kalian"

"Gin-san katakan saja kalau kau sudah menyerah mengejar Ketsuno-san. Tapi bukannya kau tidak mau berurusan dengan Shinsengumi,?" Tanya Shinpachi menatap atasannya dengan wajah cemas. Mencemaskan kewarasan Gintoki itu percuma saja, dari awal pemuda itu memang merasakan getaran aneh semenjak pertarungan pertamanya dengan Hijikata. Gintoki jatuh cinta pada mata iblis yang sama sekali tidak cocok dimiliki seorang polisi.

"Oi, brengsek. Jangan katakana kalau kau menyukai Mayora?," Kagura bertanya pada Sougo. Remaja bersurai coklat tersebut hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman licik, lalu memulai pembicaraannya dengan Gintoki sekali lagi "Jika kau menginginkan pertarungan aku menerimanya Danna. Bukannya menyenangkan sesekali bertingkah seperti Samurai?"

"KAU MEMANG SEHARUSNYA SAMURAI, IDIOT!" Shinpachi memulai perannya. Mengkomentari segala sesuatu yang bodoh, bukannya Hijikata juga terkadang melakukan peran yang sama. Oh dewa atau apapun itu, jangan buat remaja berkaca mata ini mulai berpikir jika peran yang diibawanya ini terlihat enak di dominasi. Apalagi bukannya Gin-san juga terkadang memainkan peran orang yang normal, berbeda dengan pasangan Kagura dan Sougo yang selalu melakukan hal gila dengan wajah polos.

"Hou, kau mau bilang kalau sesekali melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang kau sukai tidak ada salahnya. Souchirou-kun rupanya kau masih remaja ya?," Nadanya terdengar seperti menyindir, membuat Shinpachi berdiri dan berteriak "MEMANGNYA APA SALAHNYA JADI REMAJA? BUKANNYA ITU NORMAL? KAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUK ORANG YANG KAU SUKAI BUKAN? APA SALAHNYA!?," tenang saja apa yang di lakukan Shinpachi normal kok di Gintama, jadi mereka juga sudah tidak peduli jika orang-orang menatap mereka dengan aneh.

"Sudah, kalian kalau mau bertarung sono gih. Biarkan gadis kecil ini mendapatkan ketenangan," Kagura mengibaskankan tangannya, mengusir mereka semua. Rasanya pernah kejadian deh, kalau tidak salah Kondo juga pernah menantang Gintoki karena Tae bukan?. Kenapa pemilik Yorozuya selalu bersaing cinta dengan orang-orang Shinsengumi sih?— Pertanyaan tersebut akan selalu menjadi pertanyaan tokoh normal seperti Shinpachi dan bagi para fans Gintama, khususnya Author dan reader saat ini.

"Tidak bisa," jawab kedua lelaki yang sedang bersaing di cerita ini. Kagura dan Shinpachi menatap heran pada jawaban mereka berdua. Katanya bertarung seperti samurai, sekarang kok bertingakh pengecut?— "Hijikata-san ada disini"/"Oogushi-kun masih ada disini" jawab mereka serentak meski dengan versi berbeda.

"Jika dia melihatku sekarang dia akan memberiku tugas tambahan Karena membolos," lanjut Sougo

"Oogushi-kun akan malu jika salah satu anak buah kesayangannya kalah di depan umum bukan?," baik, kali ini Gintoki sendiri yang memancing.

Shinpachi berkeringat dingin sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya, dia—tidak— seluruh ruangan ini bisa merasakan aura kutukan planet sadis yang dikeluarkan Okita!. Meskipun gadis di sebelahnya ini masih nampak tenang bahkan menghiraukan semua ini.

"Kalau begitu, untuk menaikan derajat Shinsengumi dan membuat Hijikata-san senang. Aku akan mengambil kepala Shiroyasha sebagai souvenir," Sougo meletakan tangannya diatas sarung pedangnya, siap kapanpun mencabut senjata kebanggaan samurai.

Shinpachi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, mau bagaimanapun kedua monster ini diluar batas kemampuan. Sedangkan monster betina di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak tertarik. Baru saja Shinpachi berniat kabur, Kagura angkat bicara "Jangan bodoh," oloknya "Buat apa kalian saling membuh tapi belum mendapatkan hati si Mayora itu?"

Suasana menjadi lebih ringan, baru kali ini Kagura mengatakan sesuatu yang normal di saat konflik konyol terjadi, atau mungkin tidak…

"Papi pernah bercerita jika di suatu planet ada kejadian bagaikan drama yang kalian ributkan saat ini. Apa yang diceritakannya persis yang kalian alami, bodoh. Saling merebutkan, bertarung mati-matian hanya untuk seorang wanita," gadis tersebut bercerita di sela dia menjilati piring penuh karamelnya "*slruup*….Akhirnya setelah beberapa orang melerai mereka, akhirnya mereka kembali ke cara *slruup* tradisional mereka"

Penasaran, Shinpachi mewakili yang bersangkutan untuk bertanya "Seperti apa?"

" **Threesome** , siapapun yang bisa memuaskan wanita itu. Seharusnya bisa membuat wanita itu jatuh cinta bukan? Kau tahu terkadang wanita memiliki gairah seks melebihi para pria dan— "

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG DICERITAKAN SI KEPALA GERSANG ITU PADA ANAK GADISNYA!?"

Sementara Shinpachi berceramah dan mengumpat ayah gila Kagura itu. Gintoki dan Sougo sudah melakukan kesepakatan.

Kesepakatan tang akan menimbulkan trauma pada Hijikata….

 **To be Continue**

A/N:

Rencananya sih mau buat satu chapter aja, tapi akhirnya malah putus di sini deh. Apalagi rasanya ceritanya makin aneh deh hahahaha…. Oh ya kalian bisa manantikan lemon di Chapter selanjutnya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap deh dengan kemampun menulis saya untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal mesum. Maa… **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER** : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hijikata's Interview**

Hari ini Hijikata menjalankan patrolinya sendirian. Tentu saja, berkat Sougo sialan itu menghilang entah kemana dia harus mondar-mandir berkeliling rutenya seperti orang bodoh. Biasanya setelah beberapa jam dia kehilangan anak tersebut, dia akan mendapatkan laporan dari Yamazaki atau ketua devisi lain dimana si brengsek itu berada. Namun sampai detik ini, dia tidak mendapatkan satupun. "Ya sudahlah." dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu duduk di bangku taman, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Di tengah menikmati langit biru berawan diatas sana, dia mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya. Menoleh, rupanya si pemanggil adalah….sang Author sendiri.

 **Hijikata** : OI, kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa model penulisannya berubah!?

 **A** : Hijikata-san kau tidak perlu panik begitu, lihat wajahmu pucat sekali dan berkeringat dingin.

 **Hijikata:** KEMBALIKAN FICNYA SEPERTI SEMULA!, KAU INGIN MENJELASKAN APA YANG KULAKUKAN SAAT INI BUKAN? KAU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUAT TULISAN SEPERTI; KITA HANYA BERDIALOG SAJA BUKAN!?

 **A:** Tentu saja aku sangat ingin. Saat ini kau sedang berteriak pada seseorang yang karakter lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Kau berbicara sendiri Hijikata-san, orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kau gila.

 **Hijikata** : DIAM AUTHOR GADUNGAN! *menghela nafas* Kenapa kau mengubah ficmu menjadi seperti ini? Seingatku kau selalu membuat sesuatu yang lebih _menyedihkan_. Seperti ficmu yang Marry Me dan Just The Way mu itu…

 **A:** Aku akan mencincangmu saat ini juga jika kau membuka aibku lebih jauh lagi. Ah, kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku tersenyum padamu saat ini?

 **Hijikata:** SADIS! Berhentilah menatapku seperti si sialan Sougo, berhenti berbicara dengan nada yang manis tapi menyesatkan itu!

 **A:** Aku hanya ingin menulis sesuatu yang lebih gila. Bukannya menyenangkan? Rasanya seperti Shipachi yang sudah kehilangan peran Tsukominya?

 **Hijikata** : DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEHILANGAN! LEBIH BAIK GORILA PEMILIK GINTAMA TIDAK MENGHILANGKANNYA, KUHARAP TIDAK ADA FANS YANG MENGHILANGKANNYA!

 **A :** Berhantilah berteriak Hijikata-kun. Kau lihat tulisan yang paling atas itu? Kau bisa membacanya bukan? Ini harusnya bagianku untuk mewawancaraimu. Kau pikir untuk apa aku membuat mahakaryaku— _ups semua orang akan menyingkirkanku dari sini—_ Bercanda. Kau pikir buat apa aku membuat fic ini seperti naskah drama goblok seperti ini?

 **Hijikata** : Aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau membuat fic ini berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya, kau tahu pembaca yang Cuma numpang lewat tidak ada waktu membaca fic acak-acakan seperti ini.

 **A:** Hmm…kurasa selama ini tulisanku sudah acak-acakan, membuat lebih acak-acakan juga tidak masalah bukan? Mumpung tidak punya kerjaan… 

**Hijikata:** KALAU KAU PUNYA WAKTU LEBIH SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBUAT YANG LEBIH BAGUS. SONO BACA KEMBALI BUKU PELAJARAN BAHASA INDONESIA, PELAJARI KEMBALI EYD SELALU KAU ANGGAP REMEH!

 **A :** Siapa peduli? Toh, fic ini akan senasib dengan anime kalian yang tidak laku itu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Gintama itu terkenal meskipun di sisi buruknya.

 **Hijikata** : Jangan berbicara seperti tokoh utama kami dan cepat kembalikan fic Gajemu ini seperti semula. Biarkan aku bersantai sebelum kau membuatku melakukan hal bodoh lagi!

 **A** : Umm…kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu nanti?

 **Hijikata:** Mana kutahu? Aku juga tidak peduli

 **A :** Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dengan masalah yang ku alami saat ini? Saat meng-upload aku—

 **Hijikata** : Tidak peduli. Itu urusan para Author, bukan urusan karakter yang kau lecehkan seperti aku.

 **A :** Baiklah kurasa juga percuma bertanya padamu yang idiot. Jadi mengenai wawancara kita—

 **Hijikata** : Aku akan menjawab jika kau bertanya dengan cara lain, tentu dengan cara bercerita yang benar.

 **A :** Segitu inginkannya kau mengusirku? Baiklah aku juga sudah lelah mengetik dengan cara yang tidak biasa, kau tahu? aku tidak berbakat dengan humor.

 **Hijikata** : Iya, iya…Sekarang kembalikan semuanya jadi seperti semula!.

 **A** : Tidak sabaran. Bye!

Dengan begini, tolong diabaikan bagian konyol diatas. Para readers juga bisa men-skip bagian atas sebelumnya, meskipun terlambat kalian sudah menghabiskan waktu kalian hanya untuk pembicaraan ambrudul diatas.

Mari kita mulai dari awal….

Selain Author sendiri yang memanggilnya—dan sekarang sudah pergi— seorang pria seperuh baya, memakai kacamata hitam serta berpakaian lusuh menghampirinya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia adalah kawan gelandangan Gintoki sekaligus mantan pejabat. Tentu seharusnya sebagai salah satu pejabat pemerintah, Hijikata pernah melihatnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Hijikata membiarkan Madao duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan seenaknya Hasegawa meminta rokoknya. Mengerti jika ini ulah Author yang ingin membuatnya kesal, Hijikata memberikannya sebatang rokok terakhirnya.

Gelandangan tersebut menikmati rokok Mayoboro Cuma-Cuma tersebut. Hijikata mengabaikannya atau lebih tepatnya berusaha mengabaikannya— si wakil komandan tidak kunjung mendapatkan pertanyaan yang dijanjikan Author. _Peneran,_ dia berdiri berniat meninggalkan pak tua tersebut.

"Hei," Hasegawa mencegahnya "Seharusnya kau menjawabnya bukan?... pertanyaan," gelandangan tersebut menghirup lalu menghembuskan asapnya, dan entah kenapa memberikan background keren untuk gelandangan tersebut. Baiklah, mungkin status gelandangan membuatnya terkesan kuat karena tidak menyerah dalam…perjudiannya, bukan?

"Oh, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?," Hijikata membalasnya, mengurungkan diri untuk beranjak. Dia tidak kembali duduk, melainkan berdiri tepat di depan Hasegawa.

"….Entahlah. pencipta fic ini belum memberiku pertanyaan apapun, tapi…bukannya lebih mudah jika kau menceritakan dirimu terlebih dahulu?"

"Apanya?...apa yang bisa kuceritakan? Jika kau bertanya, aku adalah wakil komandan Shinsengumi, dan orang-orang menakutiku. Kesukaanku mayones dan karakter lain sering menjelek-jelekannya…maksudku mayones!. Berani sekali mereka mengolok benda kuning mulia tersebut. Apalagi bisa kita berhenti menyebutkan kata 'Author'? itu akan membuat fic ini lebih buruk daripada sampah busuk yang di bahas Isaburo tempo hari," oceh Hijikata dengan datar

"Hahaha…aku dan pengemarmu mengenalmu dengan baik. Di shinsengumi atau apapun itu, tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupan cintamu?"

"….Mitsuba sudah tidak ada, jangan membahasnya"

"Umm…aku tahu kalau itu Arc paling menyedihkan selama kau menjadi karakter Gintama. Kita buat singkat saja, seperti fandom sebelah yang tokoh utamanya botak. Lebih baik kita menyingkatnya menjadi 20 kosa kata"

"Ini bahasa Indonesia kali, kecuali kalau Author kita pakai bahasa jepang atau Mandarin itu beda cerita"

"Hijikata-san kau yang bilang untuk tidak membahas Author bukan?"

"Kau membahas fandom sih"

"Ngomong-ngomong botak sama gundul parah mana? Kalau kata adik Author sih bilang botak itu 'o' jadi *cling, kalau gundul masih ada rambutnya"

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN BAHAS SESUATU YANG GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, DAN BUKANNYA KITA SUDAH SEPAKAT UNTUK TIDAK MEMBICARAKAN AUTHOR DAN SEBAGAINYA?, DAN JUGA JANGAN EJEK TOKOH SEBELAH!" Hijikata sampai batasnya, dia sangat berharap kalau remaja berkacamata itu ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Ini mah gak jadi fic Ginhiji atau Okihiji lagi, masa Hijikata malah ingin Shinpachi berada di sisinya? "BUKANNYA PERMULAAN FIC INI SERIUS?, AKHIRI DENGAN SERIUS JUGA BRENGSEK!"

"Santai bung, sebagai fandom Gintama kita harus terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini"

 _(A/N: Jadi kapan kalian berhenti membahas tentang fic ini dan beralih ke cerita fic ini. Bahas yang internal bukan eksternal please~)_

Hasegawa membuang puntung rokoknya ke tong sampah sebelah. Dia menaikan kedua bahunya lalu meregangkan tubuh. Hijikata menunggunya dengan sabar, sambil batin bertanya 'kenapa dari semua orang harus dia yang menanyaiku?' tanpa sadar kalau dirinya berada di taman, dimana para Madaolah yang berkuasa.

"Seperti yang kita bahas sebelumnya, kita buat singkat saja wakil komandan," Hasegawa memulai lagi "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Gintoki?"

Sejenak Hijikata tersentak, siapa tahu kalau pertanyaannya macam seperti itu. _Sasuga_ fic Ginhiji ya— Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat apapun selain Madao di depannya. Dia ingat kembali, kejadian yang membuatnya kesal sampai detik ini. Gintoki menciumnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyerang seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa bangkit dari kasurnya. Pertanyaan macam begini mana pernah dia tahu jawabannya, lebih baik jika si Hasegawa itu bertanya tentang rumus fisika kimia kan masih bisa browsing.

"Perasaanku huh? Memangnya aku punya…sesuatu seperti itu terhadap si idiot keriting itu?," jawabnya seraya tersenyum tipis, terkesan meremehkan "Kau pikir hanya berapa episode aku muncul bersama dengannya. Jika bukan dia adalah samurai yang telah mengerjai Kondo-san, aku juga tidak sudi berkenalan dengannya"

"Oh…kurasa Gin-san akan menangis jika dia mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang Okita-kun?"

"Okita? O..Oh maksudmu Sougo?," kali ini respon yang diberikan Hijikata lebih manis. Wajahnya memreah namun bukan karena Sougo melainkan Okita…Okita Mitsuba. Dia berpikir kalau si pak tua di depannya ini iseng bertanya perasaannya pada wanita kesayangannya "Dia hanya pangeran sadis yang kebutulan adalah adik orang yang kusukai. Aku selalu menurutinya karena aku terbiasa melihatnya begitu egois dan Mitsuba selalu menurutinya, meskipun perlakuan yang kudapat dengan yang di dapat wanita itu bagaikan surga dan neraka" — dan sekarang dia terjebak dalam fic Okihiji

Hasegawa tersenyum tipis, dan melanjutkan pertanyaan "Jadi kau tidak punya perasaan khusus pada mereka?," susuai dugaannya. Wakil komandan menjawab pertanyaannya dengaan 'tidak' dingin sekali, bagaikan kutub di tengah musim dingin(?) "Tapi bagaimana kalau rupanya mereka sedang meributkanmu?"

"Aku bukan dompet ataupun uang mereka. Si sialan penganguran itu selalu menarikku dan memaksaku mentraktirnya, sementara Sougo hanya berpikir untuk membunuhku. Jika mereka bekerja sama mungkin aku tidak akan hidup, atau mungkin komikus kita sudah membuangku"

"Aku turut berduka cita," tiba-tiba saja si Madao meneteskan air matanya. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya yang konon harganya mahal tersebut, menetes cairan bening. Dia mengosoknya bahkan dengan lebainya menyeruput ingusnya sendiri "Karena *hiks* wawancara bodoh ini untuk memperingatkanmu…"

Hijikata menatapnya heran sekaligus jijik ketika pak tua tersebut mengelap ingusnya di pakaian lusuhnya. Seharusnya keheranannya mengalahkan rasa jijiknya, daripada bertanya 'apa' dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan taman tersebut. Karena bukan rasa jijik maupun heran yang mengendalikannya sekarang namun…takut. Takut mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik wawancara bodoh ini, apa yang sebenarnya tidak dia ketahui, atau sebenarnya dia hanya pekok?. .

 **End of interview (seriously we better back to normal)**

Semenjak peringatan menyebalkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hijikata tidak pernah berjalan tanpa penjagaan lagi, rasanya memuakan bahkan berdiam diri dikamarnya saja harus was-was. Bahkan dalam tidurpun dia masih dalam mode 'maju! aku siap kapanpun' bukannya itu menyedihkan? Hal tersebut malah menghabiskan tenaganya.

Nampak Sougo memelototinya dengan kesal karena sekali lagi telah menghindarinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, siapapun juga akan ketakutan kalau mendengar kabar pemilik Yorozuya dan pangeran sadis bekerja sama untuk mengerjai—salah— membunuh seseorang. Dan parahnya seseorang tersebut adalah dia! Ayolah jika Hijikata Toushiro mati pabrik mayones akan bangkrut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," tegur Hijikata seraya menuang kuning-kuning mulianya diatas nasi. Mereka sedang makan malam, seharusnya Kondo berada di sana bersama mereka namun kini menjauh bersama dengan gerombolan Yamazaki. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, meja mereka yang seharusnya muat untuk enam erang. Sekarang hanya ada Hijikata dan Okita yang saling berhadapan.

"Hijikata-san….aku akan membunuhmu jika kau terus menghindariku," ancamnya ditengah dia mengunyah tempuranya. "Itu membuat alasan yang terbaik kenapa aku menghindarimu," balas Hijikata sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ancaman basi. Sougo memang seperti itu abaikan saja, yang lebih penting itu hidupku, sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan mereka berdua?. Padahal dalam batinnya dia masih was-was dengan ancaman yang sebelumnya dia anggap kosong.

"Sebelum itu. Aku lebih penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu susah tidur Hijikata-san?," Tanya Sougo kali ini meletakan sumpitnya dan memperhatikan baik-baik wajah kusut atasannya "Bukannya untuk saat ini kita tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan? Seharusnya tugas pengecekan tidak membuatmu seletih ini"

Jika bisa hijikata ingin berteriak 'ini salahmu!' tapi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, plus kesehatannya. Wakil komandan hanya mengeleng sembari tangannya merapikan peralatan makannya. Dia begitu lelah, rasanya kepala begitu berat. Kalau bisa dia ingin mencopot kepalanya dan membawanya dengan tangan! Tapi sayangnya dia bukan salah satu karakter horror eropa sana.

Okita terus memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai dia menyelesaikan makanannya Hijikata masih belum usai menaruh mangkok-mangkoknya keatas baki pembawa. Tersenyum tipis, remaja tersebut menawarinya bagaimana kalau dia yang akan membawakan peralatan makan tersebut ke tempat pencucian. Jarang anak itu membantunya, namun tidak ada pilihan lain. Hijikata mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya, terhuyung-huyung.

…

"Jadi…Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Gintoki duduk diatas kursi berputarnya yang layaknya bos itu. Hari ini Kagura dan Shinpachi memiliki pekerjaan, jadi dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca komik. Suatu kebetulan atau memang seharusnya Okita Sougo datang ke tempatnya. Remaja tersebut memutar gelas tradisional berisikan teh yang ditinggalkan Shinpachi sebelum berangkat. Dengan wajah polosnya dia bertanya "Apa?," tanpa menatap sang pemilik rumah.

"Oogushi, Oogushi-kun! Dia kelihatannya begitu lelah!," geram Gintoki "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Shinsengumi berkeliaran. Hanya kau dan beberapa saja yang berpatroli keseharian, seharusnya dia tidak sesibuk itu bukan?"

"Memang, bahkan aku bisa tidur siang seenakku," jawab Sougo lalu meneguk tehnya "Dia juga menjauhiku _lagi_. Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu _lagi_ Danna," lanjutnya.

Gintoki menghela nafas panjang "Sayangnya tidak," jawabnya "Aku tidak berpapasan dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku hanya melihatnya sekilas dengan Hasegawa, lalu… kebetulan melihatnya mencarimu yang sedang membolos"

"Hmm…kalau begitu. Alasan kelelahannya adalah kita"

"Kenapa?"

"….Anggap saja Hijikata-san punya indera keenam. Karena aku tidak mau bilang kalau dia diberitahu Author"

"Oi baru saja kau bilang bukan?!"

"Hijikata-san juga masih tidur. kau jadi melakukannya atau tidak?"

 **Ginhiji/Okihiji**

Dengan ragu-ragu tingkat tinggi, malam itu Hijikata tidur pulas dan berharap jika besoknya dia akan kembali segar bugar. Ketika membuka matanya, ternyata matahari sudah tinggi diatas. Merutuk dirinya yang telah bangun kesiangan, dia mengerakan tubuhnya.

Suara rantai berdencing dan mengema di telinganya, hanya seorang yang dipikirkannya jika dia mendengar suara mengerikan tersebut.

Baru saja dia menyadari jika kedua tangannya diborgol di depan, dan hanya satu benda yang menggambarkan Okita Sougo; yaitu kalung anjing beserta rantainya yang saat ini melingkar di lehernya. Wajahnya memerah penuh amarah, tentu saja…hanya sekali! Sekali saja dia ingin tidur dengan tenang, dan ternyata dia malah menggali kuburannya sendiri!.

Hanya kakinya saja yang bebas bergerak, jika dia bisa menemukan ujung yang mengikat di kalung lehernya— Belum saja Hijikata memulai pencariannya, suara Sougo yang memanggilnya sudah mengema di dalam ruangan.

"Kau sudah bangun," Sougo mendekat, mengelus pipi lelaki yang selalu dia inginkan sambil tersenyum licik "Kau tidur seperti mati. Seolah kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku," dengan jempolnya mengusap bibir mungil yang masih kering . Hijikata menatapnya tajam membiarkan anak itu melakukan sesukanya, percuma saja mengatakan apapun, anak itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Mata yang tajam tersebut melembut dengan keterkejutan, Sougo meraup bibir tersebut, memasukan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya. Disaat bersamaan Gintoki masuk kedalam ruangan, hampir saja dia menegur Sougo yang memulai semuanya duluan tanpa dirinya—

*Bruuk!

—Badan remaja tersebut terhempas, sampai menumbruk dinding dengan pungungnya.

"Oi,oi.." Gintoki menoleh pada 'mangsanya', melihat wakil komandan dengan takjub. Hijikata masih dengan posisi satu kaki diangkat, rupanya baru saja dia menendang pangeran sadis dengan segenap….amarahnya "Kau sama sekali tidak menjinakkannya Souchirou-kun"

"Siapa Souchirou-kun? Aku Okita, Danna," Sahut Sougo. Responnya sesuai yang diharapkannya, Hijikata yang keras kepala itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Diatas futon. Terbatuk-batuk, Hijikata melihat mereka berdua seperti mereka adalah musuh. "Uhuk…Huk…Kalian…ide tidak waras apa yang kalian pikirkan? Lepaskan aku atau—"

"Atau apa? Saat ini kau hanya bisa menggonggong di tempatmu Hijikata-kun," kali ini Gintoki yang tersenyum licik, dari tempatnya dia berjongkok. Tidak dekat masih jauh malah, tapi dengan berjongkok dia bisa melihat mata iblis biru milik Hijikata lebih jelas. Hijikata tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, menyadari jika tidak ada satu katapun yang salah dari pemilik Yorozuya.

Gintoki melihat rantai yang melekat pada leher Hijikata. Cemberut, dia mengeluh "Okita-kun, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tertarik dengan S&M," ujarnya "Kalau kau tanya aku. Aku lebih suka permainan 'dokter' tapi untuk Oogushi-kun tersayang bukannya seharusnya _tradisional_?," ocehnya. Jika bisa Hijikata akan menamparnya sekarang juga, sebenarnya apa yang diocehkannya?!.

"sejak kapan Threesome itu tradisional? Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukannya besok. Aku yang akan melakukannya hari ini," sebelum mereka kembali memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti. Hijikata berteriak "SEBENARNYA APA YANG INGIN KALIAN LAKUKAN!?," tanyanya

Menyebalkan, mereka berdua memandangnya seperti dia adalah makhluk paling bodoh sedunia. "OI jika kalian tidak menjelaskan apa—" Hijikata berhenti. Rasanya jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan badannya memanas, semuanya menjadi lebih buruk ketika Sougo mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya. Pangeran sadis tersebut berbisik "Sudah bereaksi huh," tanpa melihatpun, kekehan kecil tersebut sedang membawa Hijikata ke alamat yang buruk. Mungkin alamat Satan masih bagaikan surga baginya.

Bekas sentuhan Sougo membara di kulitnya. Nafasnya memberat, dan dia begitu ingin di sentuh untuk suatu alasan. Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, serta mengetahui apa niat gila mereka. Hijikata berusaha memberontak sekali lagi, dia ingin menjauhkan Sougo darinya dengan menendang. Sayangnya gerakannya menjadi begitu lambat, berkat obat mengerikan yang dimasukkan secara paksa dalam mulutnya.

" _Aphrodisiac_ huh,"akhirnya Gintoki mendekat. Melihat wajah erotik wakil komandan membuat miliknya mengeras, sayang sekali si manis itu masih berada di tangan si sadis.

Wajah Hijikata memerah padam, bibirnya dia gigit agar tak bersuara. Dengusan nafasnya yang berat begitu panas dan merangsang telinga remaja yang sedang bermain dengannya. Okita menjilat bibir yang digigit tersebut, memaksa masuk dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Hijikata membuang wajahnya, benar-benar menolaknya.

Hijikata meletakan kedua tangannya yang terikat diatas bahu, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Sougo. Nafas berat nan panas yang dirasakannya adalah bukti jika pasangannya dalam gelora yang tinggi, mereka berdua lebih tahu dari siapapun jika laki-laki membiarkannya, rasa ngilu di bawah sana akan membuat menderita."Hijikata-san jika kau menolak kau akan kesakitan"

Kimono hitam bagian atas terlepas, menampakan kulit putih yang mereka dambakan. Remaja bersurai coklat pasir tersebut mencium bagian pundak, lalu menghisapnya. Warna merah muda timbul menghiasi kulit halus tersebut, membuat siapapun tidak tahan. "Hijikata-san…" Sougo memanggil dengan manis, nadanya terdengar menggoda juga lembut. Gintoki sang penonton di buat merinding, siapa tahu jika sang pangeran sadis bisa memanggil nama 'Hijikata' begitu lembut, seolah lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut sangat berharga baginya.

Mulut Hijikata mengatup-atup berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, tapi dia masih sadar siapa pelaku semua ini. Dia tidak ingin menyesali sesuatu nanti, dengan tatapan memelas "Kumohon…" mata biru sayunya bertemu dengan mata coklat diatasnya "Jangan sentuh….aku lagi Sougo…Aku…aku…bisa gila…" ujarnya terputus-putus.

Sougo semakin tidak tahan, segera dia menjarah bibir mungil tersebut. Mencumbunya sampai puas, sementara tangannya berusaha menembus kain gelap. Ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang menonjol, dia tertawa kecil seraya menggoda "Justru aku lebih senang membuatmu gila Hijikata-san"

Badan yang telah memanas tersebut bergetar, ketika bagian sensitivenya tersentuh dia berteriak"Ukh…Tu—tunggu Sougo!," daripada melawan, kali ini terdengar mengeluh. Panggilan Sougo terdengar seksi sekali, membuat remaja tersebut semakin mengocok 'bola' dibawah sana.

Gintoki sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu sebelumnya apalagi mereka tidak akan berhenti, dia hanya peduli dengan wajah dan bibir erotik yang terlihat begitu matang tersebut. Siapa juga yang tahan melihat orang yang kau sukai menjadi begitu menggoda?, sementara tanganmu tidak menyentuhnya. Dia ingin menyentuh Hijikata, mendengar suara Hijikata, membuat bola mata biru tersebut di penuhi kabut yang memabukan. Mendecih, Gintoki mengambil alih "Okita-kun kau sama sekali tidak menjinakannya…"

"Danna…kau bilang tidak ingin memakai caraku," Okita mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha merebut kembali Hijikata yang lemas. Mengembungkan pipinya dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang direbut permennya, namun perbuatannya sama sekali bukan anak-anak.

"Kau masih di bawah umur untuk minum sake bukan?"

"Danna itu tidak ada hubungannya!…"

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melakukan tugasnya, dengan bodohnya mereka saling mendorong dan menyingkirkan. Mungkin jika Hijikata dalam keadaan stabilnya dia akan marah…atau tertawa karena tingah kekanak-kanakan mereka?. Entah korban disini bisa merasa lega atau tidak, karena dia tidak akan diperkosa dan dia punya waktu untuk mencari cara kabur,

Sayangnya. Selain disentuh dia merasakan nikmat dan gatal di saat bersamaan, saat tidak disentuh dia merasa frustasi. Dia begitu ingin di sentuh, dicium , dan dimanjakan. Ini gila, kalau dia memohon pada dua idiot di depannya lebih baik dia kena impoten!— Di tempat pertama, mereka yang patut di salahkan. Bagaimana bisa kedua lelaki di depannya ini menginginkannya?

Hijikata memilih untuk menunggu dan bertahan. Samar-samar dia melihat Sougo menjilat jarinya yang basah karena _pre-cum_. Suara jilatannya begitu seksi ditambah dengan sorotan mata nakal yang dilontarkan padanya "Kalau begitu. Silahkan Danna," dia mempersilahkan pemuda yang lebih tua untuk menyentuh Hijikata.

Setelah perdebatan panjang , Gintoki memenangkannya dan mengambil alih. Hijikata hanya menurut saat kedua tangannya yang terikat diangkat ke atas, dan di tempelkannya ke lantai membuat pungungnya terbentur dengan futon. Gintoki mengabaikan rintihan lelaki dibawahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, baru kali ini Hijikata melihat mata ikan mati itu terlihat begitu tegas.

Bola mata merah tersebut menatapnya seperti hewan buas, sampai Hijikata di buat merinding. Lelaki bermata biru hanya diam menyerahkan dirinya pada hawan buas , benar-benar tidak melawan dia hanya diam menikmati semua sentuhan yang di berikan padanya.

Dimulai dengan meraba dada, lalu berlahan si rambut perak merasakan Hijikata dengan lidahnya. "Um..Umm…" kaki Hijikata bergerak-gerak menahan kenikmatan saat Gintoki menghisap putingnya. Mengigit dan menghisap, membuat putting mungil tersebut memerah. Tanpa basa-basi, dengan tangannya yang tidak menahan tangan Hijikata, dia menyentuh 'bola' yang setengah menegang.

"Hah…hah…Hen..Hentikan…" minta Hijikata. Mata biru tersebut mulai berair dan sedikit air liur tumpah dari mulut yang tak bisa tertutup. Nafas Gintoki juga ikut memburu, karena pemandangan di depannya ini membuatnya terangsang "Hah..hah…ah..Aku…" suara Hijikata juga mengelitik kesabarannya.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkannya…" ujar Gintoki sebelum mencium Hijikata.

Sougo mengantikan posisi Gintoki sebelumnya. Aah dia begitu iri pada Danna sekarang, bisa membuat Hijikata mengeliat seperti itu. Dengan desahan lelaki berambut hitam yang mengeras, setidaknya sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya.

Cairan putih membasahi selangkangannya, membuat badannya merasa lebih ringan. Namun Gintoki belum menyelesaikan apapun, dengan jarinya dia masuk kedalam Hijikata.

"Ah…ngg…."

 _Rasanya menjijikan_ — dengan jelas Hijikata merasakan jari panjang tersebut memasuki lubang pantatnya. Seberapa panjangnya jari tersebut, seberapa dalam jari tersebut memasukinya, semuanya terasa jelas. Gintoki mengerakan jarinya, menekan bagian dalam Hijikata, membuat tubuh birahi tersebut meloncat. Listrik seperti menyetrum dirinya, membuat air matanya semakin berlinang "Ah ah…" Hijikata memejamkan matanya menahan sakit sekaligus rasa janggal yang membuatnya merinding.

Ketika jari ketiga masuk. Mereka membuat Hijikata dalam posisi duduk, Sougo berada di belakangnya dengan jahil mengigit telinganya. "Kenapa kau diam saja Hijikata-san?," tanyanya sengaja berbisik. Nafasnya mengelitik, membuatnya semakin memperketat lubangnya. "Hijikata-kun, jika kau mempersempitnya ini tidak akan muat," komen Gintoki masih memasukan dan mengeluarkan jarinya

Tidak tahan dengan semua komentar mereka, kali ini Hijikata angkat bicara "kalian…" panggilnya dengan nafas berderu "…Apa kalian akan tetap melakukannya?," tanyanya membuat mereka berdua berhenti, bisa di bilang membeku "Meskipun…aku akan membenci kalian setelah ini?"

Sougo sedikit menjauh, berbicara dengan normal "Sayangnya kami tidak memperkosamu agar kau membenci kami," berbeda dengannya. Gintoki, Si sialan itu malah menekan tombol 'menyala', sempat membuat Hijikata berteriak seperti perempuan

"Hanya katakan saja siapa yang membuatmu puas," wajah Hijikata memucat ketika Gintoki memasukan barangnya ke mulutnya. Sementara Sougo melepaskan tangannya sejenak sebelum memakai _scarf_ nya untuk menutup pandangan lelaki berambut hitam.

Pandangannya menjadi gelap. Hijikata bisa mendengar Gintoki yang tertawa karena badannya semakin sensitive "Bukannya rasanya _Doki doki_ jika tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya?," komennya menjahili sebelum kembali mem _blow job_.

Sougo meraba punggung Hijikata. Membuat lelaki malang tersebut mengeliat, suara desahannya pasti bagaikan music bagi kedua lelaki mesum sialan yang telah memperkosanya!. Sementara Gintoki bekerja di bawah sana, Sougo menciumnya tanpa henti sambil memilin kedua putingnya. Bahkan ketika dia membutuhkan asupan udara, remaja tersebut tidak berhenti.

Tidak bisa melihat apapun justru semakin membuatnya kewalahan, memang seperti kata Gintoki reaksinya malah semakin cepat. Dia bilang kalau dia harus menentukan siapa yang membuatnya puas, mereka membuatnya puas sampai rasanya ingin menendang wajah mereka!.

"Ah…Akh!..." Sekali lagi dia menyebarkan cairan putih ke udara . Dia mendesah, rahang dan tengorokannya bekerja ekstra keras. Kepalanya pusing dengan semua rasa yang memabukan. Kali ini dia mendengar suara resleting terbuka, dan sesuatu menuju ke arahnya…ke lubangnya.

"Danna, siapa bilang kau boleh memuaskan dirimu?" Sougo berbicara di belakangnya.— Ayolah, sebelum kalian bertengkar puaskan aku dulu!. Sebenarnya obat perangsang macam apa yang kalian berikan padaku!?— batin Hijikata kesal. _Foreplay_ saja tidak cukup untuknya, sebaliknya badannya malah semakin terbakar dan dia semakin _needy_

"Eh? Tapi lubang yang berdenyut ini mengundangku untuk masuk!" protes Gintoki, dan dengan sialannya dia memasukan kembali jarinya dan memutarnya."Wakh!..." membuat Hijikata berjengit dan mengerang dengan payahnya.

"…Di tempat pertama aku menangkapnya dengan caraku, sayangnya meskipun aku juga ingin melakukannya. Namun aku masih bisa bertahan…"

Gintoki menebak jika remaja tersebut juga sudah sangat mengeras, tapi tampang anak itu masih tenang saja. Membuatnya kesal "Hou…jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Heh…" Sougo tersenyum sadis, terlihat begitu menikmati rencananya "Vibrator," katanya mantap. Mendengarnya Hijikata mengkaku, begitu juga Gintoki.

"Oi!"suaranya tidak memadat namun dia berusaha menghentikan ide gila si pengeran sadis "Jika kalian berani, ehk!?—" pantatnya terangkat, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya. Dia mengerang kesakitan, meskipun lubangnya sudah basah dan lembut. "Sakit!...Idiot," protesnya berusaha untuk tenang dan mengambil nafas.

"Sesuai dugaanku…dia terlalu sempit," komen Gintoki dengan suara malas, bagaimana bisa di tidak peduli dengan tubuh orang yang disayanginya!?. Sougo melepas penutup mata. Lelaki yang dijuluki wakil komandan iblis menitikkan air matanya, nafasnya tak teratur hampir membuatnya tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Hah..hah..ah…Kalian!"

"Ah betapa bodohnya aku," Sougo memberikan sebuah botol pada Gintoki "Danna kau harus mengoleskan ini dulu," dia memberitahu santai. Gintoki hanya 'oh' dan menuang cairan licin nan dingin tersebut sampai habis. Si kepala perak mengulangnya kembali, kali ini ketiga jarinya masuk begitu mudah.

"Ka…kalian hanya mempermainkan _kyaa!_ "

Mendengar suara kyaa.. seperti kucing _and that so lame,_ mereka bertiga membeku. Hijikata memerah sampai sekujur tubuhnya, sementara kedua lelaki di depan dan belakangnya semakin tertarik. Gintoki menekan kembali tombol yang membuatnya bersuara demikian, sementara Sougo kembali menciumnya.

Dengan cepat bau sperma mengelitik pernafasan mereka. Berapapun banyak cairan putih yang di keluarkannya, barang miliknya masih menegak. Hijikata merutuki dirinya yang lengah dan meminum obat perangsang, dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Akhirnya vibrator, mainan plastic yang bisa bergetar itu masuk ke dalam lubang dengan mudah. Yang memegang remotenya adalah Sougo, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia mengeser tombolnya ke **max**. Gintoki benar-benar menikmati reaksi Oogushi-kun yang mesum, anda saja yang dimasukan adalah miliknya bukan mainan tersebut— Anggap saja jika plastic itu miliknya, dengan cepat dia mengerakan mainan tersebut. Masuk dan keluar, bahkan setiap jari-jari tangan yang terangkat tersebut bergetar.

Merasa belum cukup untuk memuaskan Hijikata, Gintoki kembali melakukan _blow job_. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya dipermainkan, rasanya begitu nikmat dan Hijikata tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jujur saja; mainan, blow job, dan ciuman belum memuaskan _hatinya_. Dia tidak terima jika dia harus ejakulasi karena mainan— "Henti..Hentikan. Berhenti…Kumohon!" mintanya. Gintoki berhenti, mendongak kearah Hijikata. Namun jangan harap Sougo mematikan vibratornya.

Hijikata menatap dengan sayu "….Aku…aku akan melayani kalian berdua. Jadi kumohon…Yorozuya…" wajahnya memanas. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia memohon "Milikmu…masukan milikmu…"

Wajah si lelaki rambut perak memerah, dia menganga tidak percaya jika si harga- diri-tinggi memohon untuk 'penis'. Gintoki tertawa, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari lubang dan mengantikannya dengan miliknya.

"Hijikata-san… kau juga akan bermain denganku bukan?"

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Terlalu banyak jadi ganti chapter dulu ye…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginhiji/Okihiji**

"Ah..ah….ngg.."

Gintoki bergerak, memasuki tubuh Hijikata dengan miliknya. Sougo masih menunggu gilirannya, dia mencium pipi Hijikata dari belakang sementara dia memasukan kedua jarinya ke mulut Hijikata.

Dari pipi, dia bergerak menuju leher dan memberi beberapa bekas pada kulit mulus tersebut.

Dengan cepat, dua kali Hijikata 'keluar'. Namun selangkangannya masih berdiri tegak. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Gintoki dan dia keluar secara bersamaan. Merasa gilirannya telah tiba, Sougo menarik lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

Dia mengarahkan pantat bulat Hijikata ke wajahnya., lalu memasukan lidahnya ke lubangnya. Sementara barang Gintoki berhadapan dengan wajah Hijikata yang mengerang kenikmatan "Oogushi-kun…aku baru keluar sekali tahu," wajah si pemilik Yorozuya memerah begitu _needy_ , terlihat menggoda. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya mungkin nafsu membawanya, Hijikata memasukan barang Gintoki ke mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

Pantat yang sangat membutuhkan itu bergoyang, bagaikan anjing yang meminta. Dengan senang hati Sougo memasukan miliknya sedari tadi menginginkan lubang tersebut.

Barang gintoki mem-penestrasi tengorokannya, sementara milik Sougo di pantatnya. Kali ini yang memenuhi ruangan adalah desahan mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari 3 jam berlalu, dan efek obat Hijikata telah habis.

Hijikata begitu berantakan. Yukata hitamnya terlempar entah kemana, cairan putih melumuri seluruh tubuhnya. Baunya begitu menyengat, hanya dengan menciumnya saja bisa membuat tubuhnya kembali memanas. Beruntung efek obat sudah habis dan dia begitu lelah. Dia berbaring lemah di atas futon sementara kedua pelaku kejahatan ini masih bugar, berdebat tentang siapa yang membuatnya puas.

Jaket seragam Okita berada di dekatnya, dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol. Akhirnya dia menemukan kunci borgol tersebut dan lepas. Kedua orang penjahat di kamarnya itu masih belum menyadari jika dirinya bebas, atau mungkin mereka tidak peduli.

Punggungnya, pantatnya. Bahkan tengorokannya merasa kesakitan, ini adalah pengalaman terburuknya!. Dengan tatapan kesal dia melihat alas tidurnya sendiri, di penuhi dengan **XXX** , bagaimana caranya mencucinya?

"Kalian, apa yang kalian pikirkan?" keluh Hijikata lemah "Di siang hari, terlebih lagi pada laki-laki," seadanya dia menutupi tubuh dengan selimut, tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan menggoda mereka dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ini sudah sore Hijikata-san," balas Sougo lalu meloncat dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua seperti anak kecil. "Danna ingin merebutmu dariku!," remaja tersebut mendongak padanya, mata sadis itu berubah menjadi manis macam Uke.

Sayangnya, bahkan Hijikata tak percaya jika anak tersebut bisa manis "Memangnya sejak kapan aku milikmu!?," serunya berusaha menjauhkan Sougo yang lengket padanya.

Gintoki mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemburu pastinya. Pemuda yang lebih berat satu kilo dari Hijikata juga ikut nimbrung, menabrakan dirinya pada lelaki yang terkuras staminanya oleh mereka. "Oogushi-kun! Jika aku tidak muncul dia akan memakai cambuk!," entah kenapa dia malah mengadu.

"Mau pake cambuk atau tidak kalian berdua sudah menyakitiku!," teriak Hijikata seraya berusaha untuk berdiri. BRUUK sayangnya kakinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, Hijikata Toushiro sang wakil komandan jatuh dengan bibir mencium tatami.

Yang lebih memalukan, dia bisa merasakannya!, cairan putih milik Gintoki dan Sougo meluncur dengan bebas dari lubangnya ke pahanya. Segera mendudukan dirinya, dia bahkan tidak bisa menatap kedua lelaki tersebut.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Okita tertawa baru menyeringai dengan nakal "Daripada mencium tatami bukannya lebih baik menciumku Hijikata-san?"

Tanpa sadar Gintoki meneteskan air liurnya, ya ampun itu seksi banget. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tak memperkosa Hijikata lagi.

Kali ini tubuhnya memanas bukan karena nafsu namun rasa malu yang luar biasa. Sekujur tubuhnya memerah, rasanya dia ingin membuat kuburan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN!"

Hijikata berteriak, lalu membalikan tubuh untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ketika mereka berdua memanggil namanya, Hijikata mengulung dirinya dengan selimut.

"Hijikata-san" / "Hijikata-kun"

Bersi keras. Gintoki dan Sougo memanggil nama Hijikata berulang kali. Nama yang terlontarkan dari mulut mereka berdua berbeda dari biasanya, terdengar lembut penuh kasih sayang. Kakaknya; Tamegoro, selalu memanggilnya dengan cara demikian. Bukti jika kakaknya itu mencintai dirinya…Tapi….Untuk mereka berdua sih….

"Meskipun kalian berdua memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tetap akan membenci kalian!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Hijikata. Gintoki mulai bertanya "Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mendapatkan obat tersebut? Setahuku obat perangsang banyak palsunya," tunjuknya pada plastik bening yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya

Menaikan kedua pundaknya, masih menjawab "Maa…dari OC Fic sebelah. Ano….namanya Jun" dengan santai dia kembali memakai jaketnya " **Red** **Blood** tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik. Bukannya si Author janji akan membuat Story yang berhubungan dengan dunia ciptaannya sendiri?"

"Dan akhirnya hanya nama OC tersebut yang muncul disini? HOY KENAPA KITA MALAH BANTU NGIKLANIN KALAU BEGITU!?"

Tanda siku-siku memenuhi wajah tampan Hijikata. Dengan geram dia bertanya "Apa itu Happy End kalian? Asal kalian tahu aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan kalian lagi!," ocehnya sebelum merangkah mendekati yukatanya lalu memakainya.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, ini adalah awal mula hubungan aneh mereka bertiga.

 **EXTRA**

Sudah sejak lama Hijikata menyerah. Wakil komandan yang sudah tidak memiliki waktu dan stamina lagi untuk kabur dari 'stalker'nya. Sudah tidak peduli dengan nasibnya.

Dia mengantuk, mengingat jadwalnya besok hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah karena tidak bisa tidur. Mau bagaimanapun dia butuh tidur!— Sementara dua iblis yang haus akan tubuhnya masih prima dan berusaha membuatnya mengikuti permainan kotor mereka.

"Hijikata-san kejam sekali kau mengabaikan kami," Sougo menguncang tubuh lelaki lelah yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Lelaki tersebut mendiamkannya, hanya menutup mata berusaha untuk tidur.

Gintoki yang masih sibuk dengan susu strawberry kotakannya hanya diam, berharap jika remaja berambut coklat itu berhasil membujuk si wakil komandan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung. Hijikata masih tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda jika dia akan menurut. Bahkan ketika Sougo mengancam akan membuang semua berkas yang berserakan di dekat meja kerjanya, Hijikata masih menutup telinganya.

"Toushi….setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu. Kau sama sekali tidak membalasku? Ingat, ketika kau jatuh sakit aku membantumu untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Bahkan setelah kau mengatakan kalau kau mau menikah dengan parody sailor moon, aku masih tidak menghukummu," Oceh Gintoki, bergabung untuk menguncang tubuh Hijikata.

"Itu Toushi, bukan Toshi," masih dengan mata tertutup Hijikata membalas "Apalagi memangnya perbuatan baik apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

" Hijikata-san. Aku selalu membantu pekerjaanmu bukan? Sekarang bantulah *biip* ku. Hanya dengan melihatmu tidur saja ini sudah menegang…"

Kedua kepala mereka saling terbentur "SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMBANTUKU!?," kali ini Hijikata membuka matanya dan menghajar mereka, matanya melotot pada dua orang aneh yang berusaha untuk memperkosanya….untuk kesekian kalinya.

" APA SETIAP KALI KALIAN DATANG, HANYA ADA 'ITU' DI PIKIRAN KALIAN!?..." dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya "Kalian pikir betapa sibuknya aku…". Kepalanya terkantuk, tidak bisa menahannya lagi dia menguap. Benar katanya, dibawah matanya yang tajam itu terdapat garis hitam yang tebal.

Hijikata mengeryitkan alisnya, menahan pusing "Jadi….lakukan sendiri. Atau…cari di Yoshiwara, harusnya kalian memiliki simpanan bukan?"

Pandangan Gintoki menajam, mata merahnya itu menusuk tepat iris biru tersebut "Hijikata…Kau tidak pernah mengakui perasaan kami…" ujarnya, menarik kerah seragam Hijikata. Sebenarnya siapa yang egois diantara mereka; bahkan Hijikata tidak sempat untuk menganti pakaiannya. Namun disisi lain Hijikata juga telah melukai hati Gintoki dan Juga Okita."Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu jika aku mencintaimu?," tanyanya miris.

Sougo memasang wajah tidak peduli, namun kenyataannya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan si rambut perak. Dia mengosok tengkuknya "Danna….Kau memiliki—" Sebelum selesai.

Hijikata menyelanya "Lepaskan," mintanya pada Gintoki.

Rasa marah namun tak bisa melakukan apapun yang buruk pada orang yang disayanginya, membuat Gintoki menurut. Tubuh kelelahan Hijikata langsung ambruk, berbaring diatas futon. Cukup lama ruangan tersebut hening, sampai akhirnya orang yang telah dikira telah mengarungi lautan kapuk berbicara "Jika kalian hanya memilikiku…lakukan. Tapi aku tidak akan ikut bermain…"ujarnya seraya memiringkan tubuhnya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "Aku tetap tidur"

Sougo dan Gintoki saling menatap lalu tertawa kecil bersamaan, mereka hanya merasa geli betapa kekanak-kanakannya mereka. Namun, semenjak sang wakil komandan menawarkan dirinya mereka tidak akan sungkan.

Jika sebelumnya Gintoki di depan sementara Okita di belakang, kali ini Okita yang mendahului. Remaja tersebut melepas rompi hitam, dan mulai melepas kancing kemeja putih. Sementara itu, si pemuda perak membelai rambut hitam Hijikata dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

Melihat wajah Hijikata yang tidur dengan damai membuat tangan mereka berdua berhenti dan membeku di tempat. Rasanya tidak tega merusak saat-saat damai orang yang disayangi, namun disaat bersamaan ini sudah 4 bulan mereka—bertiga— tidak melakukan apapun.

Sougo tidak mengembalikan rompi hitamnya, namun dia menutup kembali kancing Hijikata. Gintoki tersenyum masam pada lantai yang dia duduki. Bersamaan mereka bergumam "Tidak ada Mood"

Pagi, dimana para personil Shinsengumi mulai melakukan aktivitas. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Yamazaki menuju ke ruangan wakil komandan. Mata culunnya melebar melihat yang ada di dalam sana. sambil senyum-senyum kecil dia memutar arahnya dan menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

Menemukan wakil komandan yang beristirahat dengan baik, dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Untuk hari ini saja Yamazaki akan membantu secara suka rela, untuk melarang orang lain berada di sekitar ruangan tersebut.

Sougo memeluk Hijikata, sementara Gintoki memberikan _pillow arm_ pada Hijikata. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak akan kita lihat di Animenya. Tapi moga-moga ada fanart nya atau Dj nya. _(Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir yang paling ngawur)

 **END?**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Bagaimana? Hahaha ini adalah Fic Lemon pertamaku, semoga kalian menyukainya.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, MIND TO REVIEW THIS WORK ?**


End file.
